Conventional vertical feed mixers incorporate a central rotating shaft with helical fliting or a screw mounted about the shaft. The rotation of the shaft rotates the screw so that a lower end of the screw, having a leading edge, will move forward about a base of an interior feed mixing hopper. As the leading edge encounters feed within the hopper, the feed is directed up a ramped face of the screw. As the screw rotates, the feed rises higher in the screw until in cascades off an outer edge of the screw fliting or rises to the upper trailing edge of the screw where is falls back toward the base of the hopper. The purpose of the screw is to mix the feed and reduce the feed to more uniform particle sizes.
The action of the screw through the feed serves to thoroughly mix the feed with the hopper so that a uniform ration comprised of multiple ingredients, feeds or supplements may be distributed from the hopper. The screw also works to chop larger clumps of feed or silage into smaller pieces.
It is desirable to improve the ability of the fliting to mix and chop the feed within the hopper.